


Blissful

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [10]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, High-off-his-ass!10k, Implied hurt character, Wordcount: 100, worried!Doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Showing a state of happiness or divine contentment.





	Blissful

Doc laughs at the softly blissful look on 10k’s face.

“How’re you feeling kid?” 

“No pain Doc, no pain t’all.” His grin turns from blissful to goofy and he moves to get up. 

“No no. You gotta stay right there, you don’t want to get hurt any worse do ya?” 

“We got places to be, can’t wait on me. Hey! That rhymed!” 10k chortles as Doc presses him back into the bed, not fighting to get up at all.

“Yeah, it did, kid.” “That too!” "Go to sleep, I promise when you wake up we’ll get on the road again. 

**Author's Note:**

> 10k is currently so doped he doesn't realize he's injured, Doc is acting as the high-baby sitter. Assume the others are there and just out of the room.


End file.
